


Doctor's Visit

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sticky, explicit - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: Tarn pays Pharma a visit that ends up being anything but routine.





	Doctor's Visit

“I can assure you that there will be a new set of T-cogs awaiting your arrival,” Pharma stated, glancing over a datapad before over at Tarn as they walked down the hallway.

“There had better be,” came the sharp retort, Tarn’s gaze remaining forward.

Ahead of the two, the rest of the DJD was making their way back to the ship, Helex and Kaon conversing rather enthusiastically about something that Tarn couldn’t quite make out. He heard Pharma tap hard on the datapad, and then the medic made a low hum. Slowing his pace, Tarn glanced down at the other mech.

“Something wrong?”

“We missed your physical the past three times you’ve been here-”

“Pharma, that is hardly necessary. I-”

“-particularly in regards to your vocal processor.”

Stopping, his pace slowing even further, Tarn turned to look down at Pharma, who was returning the look with a mute gaze of his own. Sighing in low irritation, Tarn turned his gaze to the rest of the DJD, who were looking at their leader expectantly.

“Go on. Apparently, Pharma insists that a quick, physical examination is necessary before I leave. I promise to be brief,” Tarn called with a dismissive wave of his hand. He then turned his ruby gaze back to Pharma, though his statement was still for the DJD. “He’s as persistent as he can be exasperating.”

There was a low murmur of discontention between the other DJD members, but they obliged, continuing on their way to the _Peaceful Tyranny_. Pharma watched them go, then motioned to a nearby examination room.

“If you would, please.”

Promptly doing as he was told, feeling his circuitry start to warm up, Tarn strode into the room, not bothering to turn around until he heard the beep of Pharma locking the door. The moment he turned around, Pharma promptly tossed aside the datapad, the device clattering on a nearby shelf stand. Relaxing enough to let Pharma press up against him, Tarn made a guttural growl, grasping the back of Pharma’s helm as he felt the medic’s digits slide down along his interface panel.

“How long before they get suspicious?” Pharma inquired quickly with a leer.

“We have a little bit of time,” Tarn replied, his voice already growing breathless as Pharma’s digits massaged firmly across his interface panel. “I can tell you when they would-”

“Oh, but I insist on silence during the procedure,” Pharma interjected, still grinning. His digits were leaving hard pulses of tactile feedback against Tarn’s interface panel, and he couldn’t help but notice the heat that was now greeting his digit tips each time they stroked across it. “Doctor knows best, Tarn.”

Groaning and looking down at Pharma with half-shuttered optics as the medic continued to tease him relentlessly, Tarn eased his grip on the back of the medic’s helm. He writhed under Pharma’s touch, making a shuddering grunt when he felt the first streamlets of lubricant start to well up underneath his interface panel. Leaning forward as much as he could, Pharma made a pleased moan when Tarn pressed his faceplate firmly against Pharma’s awaiting lips. Reluctantly pulling back, Pharma let the tip of his glossa drag slowly across the mouth opening of Tarn’s faceplate.

“Now then,” Pharma crooned, “how long?”

“As long as it takes to get the ship started up and ready to go.”

“Hmn...not as long as I would like, but I do work efficiently,” Pharma murmured. He then pushed Tarn towards a nearby recharge slab, his digit tips running down along the edges of Tarn’s interface panel, dabbing up the thick, warm lubricant. “Back to me, Tarn, and on your hands and knees, if you would. Or elbows and knees, whichever is most comfortable. And if you would move your interface plating, please.”

Giving Pharma a narrow, but flushed look, Tarn wordlessly obliged, somewhat reluctant to have Pharma’s digits leave his interface panel. They were pressed for time as it was, and neither wanted to waste a moment of it. Liaisons like these were too far and few in between. Not to mention there was the risk of being caught…

Making a pleased noise when Tarn moved his interface plate away to reveal his already lubricant wet valve entrance, Pharma gripped firmly at Tarn’s hips, his hands working down from them along Tarn’s aft slowly and deliberately before he slipped his hands down between Tarn’s thighs, spreading his legs slightly. Leaning forward and biting softly at Tarn’s aft, one hand massaging at the DJD leader’s inner thigh while the other teased at Tarn’s spike cap, Pharma made a quick, questioning sound.

“And I trust you’ll be good and quiet?”

Clutching at the bedding that had been neatly folded at the head of the recharge slab, Tarn lifted his head up just enough so that Pharma could see him nod. It was definitely a foreign feeling to be ordered to be silent, but Tarn wouldn’t deny the exhilaration that came with it. That his main method of controlling and manipulating others was no longer an option for him and he would have to rely on his other traits.

Biting again at Tarn’s aft, Pharma grinned when he saw the nod.

“And you’ll frag me hard on the recharge slab once I’m done with you?”

Again, a nod.

“Very good. A doctor always appreciates it when his patients are compliant,” Pharma purred before sucking the lubricant off the tips of his digits. “Hmn…very good, indeed.”

Resisting the urge to make an impatient growl, Tarn tried to relax...but no sooner had he done so before he felt the warmth of Pharma’s mouth brush against his valve entrance. Digits digging into the bedding sharply, Tarn made a hiss as he inhaled through gritted dentae.

“Shh, shh…,” Pharma hushed, instinctively glancing over at the door.

Once his initial caution had been satisfied, Pharma gripped Tarn’s thighs firmly as his glossa tip slid around the entrance to Tarn’s valve, licking up the warm, thick, translucent violet lubricant. Relishing the taste, letting it slip down his glossa, Pharma delved his glossa deep into Tarn’s valve. A rush of warmth and slick lubricant greeted his glossa, the viscous fluid pooling up into his waiting mouth.

The action elicited a sharp, but immediately stifled groan from Tarn, and Pharma felt the DJD leader go rigid under his grip. Chuckling lowly, Pharma let his glossa explore across the walls of Tarn’s valve, the medic moaning softly as he pressed his glossa against the soft mesh hungrily. The taste of the DJD leader was promptly sending waves of carnal warmth against his own interface panel, and Pharma slowly moved his glossa against another, soft and intermittently tensing part of Tarn’s valve.

Optics shuttering momentarily, Tarn clutched at the bedding, fighting every urge he had to groan his appreciation or murmur Pharma’s name. His massive frame reflexively jerking when Pharma’s glossa found a sensitive spot in his valve, Tarn felt his overload charges rise when he heard Pharma’s knowing chuckle. That smug, arrogant chuckle that wordlessly said-

A determined growl suddenly interrupted Pharma’s chuckle and he began gratifying the spot his glossa had discovered relentlessly and insistently. This time, a shuddering gasp tore itself from Tarn before he could stifle it, and he promptly bit down on his glossa. Without pausing, Pharma firmly swatted Tarn’s aft reprimandingly before gripping where his hand had struck, drinking up the pulse of lubricant that greeted his mouth. Small rivulets of the violet fluid dripped down from the corners of his still upturned mouth, but Pharma’s glossa was far too preoccupied erotically teasing at Tarn’s now tense and hot valve mesh.

Almost clawing at the bedding by this point, his spike cap aching and begging to be opened, Tarn rested his forehelm against one of his forearms for a brief moment. Nothing was to be done without Pharma’s permission first, but as Pharma’s glossa continued to slide out and then press back into his valve, drawing up lubricant and continually coaxing Tarn’s overload closer and closer, the DJD leader found it growing harder and harder to oblige.

“Aww...poor Tarn,” Pharma crooned, his lubricant soaked lips brushing against Tarn’s valve entrance. Licking up as much of the thick fluid as he could, savoring the stimulating, pinprick sensation that was dancing across his glossa, Pharma slowly slid the hand he had on Tarn’s inner thigh up and across Tarn’s spike cap. “I can only imagine how badly you’re wanting to open that spike cap of yours, feel my hand on the shaft, maybe even tease at the tip a little. Am I right?”

His breathing coming out in hoarse pants, Tarn nodded quickly. His senses were swimming in a mix of both frustration and anticipation, and Pharma’s arrogance only served to feed the carnal desire to frag Pharma as hard as he could the moment he was given the opportunity. He’d have the damn medic screaming his name and pleading for him to keep going.

“Well, go on, then,” Pharma assured, his palm rubbing across the spike cap invitingly before moving away. “Don’t let me stop you.”

It took everything that Tarn had not to growl at the last sentence, but the relief of frustration when he opened his spike cap was enough to momentarily soothe his irritation. Shuddering a sigh, Tarn obediently lifted his aft enough so that Pharma’s hand could stroke slowly at the shaft of his spike. Panting, Tarn was vaguely aware that Pharma had moved a little lower, but the DJD leader paid it little heed. Pharma’s hand was expertly working up and down the hard shaft of his spike, his index digit quickly catching the few drops of transfluid that had risen to the tip.

“Although, I’m afraid I’m still hungry,” Pharma purred. “Pardon me, but I believe I’ll have a bit more.”

Biting down sharply on his glossa to keep from telling Pharma that if the medic would stop his yammering then his mouth could be doing far more productive things, Tarn made a rough pant as he felt Pharma’s glossa slide back into his valve. The tip slid across each soft crevice, and when his overload charges notched up suddenly, Tarn grunted as his body bucked at the stimulation.

“So tight,” Pharma commented. Closing his lips around Tarn’s node, he sucked at it with the same pace his hand was working along Tarn’s spike. A sudden pulse of lubricant, followed by a surprised noise from Tarn, welled up at Tarn’s valve entrance, the warm fluid dripping onto Pharma’s face. Moaning appreciatively, Pharma quickly flicked the tip of his glossa across the very tip of Tarn’s node, chuckling when he felt Tarn shiver responsively. “So hot and wet, too. Somebody is close, aren’t they?”

Panting roughly, his digits having tore into the bedding, Tarn nodded imploring. His circuits burned from his overload charges, which had every joint, servo, and cable tense and awaiting the last few moments of stimulation to push his overload to its peak. However, Pharma returned to sucking slowly at his node, though Tarn felt the medic’s hand begin to stroke faster at his spike.

“Then overload for me,” Pharma suddenly ordered, his voice dropping to a low, heady growl. “Overload for me, Tarn. The only sounds that beautiful voice of yours is allowed to make is your stifled cries of carnal release from my ministrations.”

Just as Tarn was about to give in and tell Pharma to shut up and get on with it, Pharma suddenly began eating out his valve with surprising, and much wanted, fervence and skill. Gasping sharply, Tarn slammed a fist down on the recharge slab as the medic moaned softly into his valve, the reverberations only serving to further tease at the overload charges that were rapidly coiling back up in Tarn for release. Pharma’s glossa and lips expertly tantalized his valve, while his hand stroked firmly and quickly at his spike, which throbbed as a small pulse of transfluid spattered from it.

Swatting Tarn’s aft hard once again, hearing the DJD leader groan mutely in response, Pharma greedily drank up the lubricant that was welling back up from Tarn’s tight valve. Briefly, his glossa would slide from Tarn’s valve to firmly press and drag against Tarn’s node before delving back into the lubricant slick valve. His only regret was that he couldn’t currently taste Tarn’s transfluid on his glossa as well.

Tarn suddenly bucked hard, both hands clawing at the recharge slab as he felt his overload charges finally begin to peak. Curse everything, Pharma was unremitting! His pants promptly changing to quick, stifled grunts as his overload climaxed, Tarn made an audible, shuddering groan as his valve’s hot mesh walls rhythmically go taut around Pharma’s glossa. The grip that Pharma had on his spike suddenly intensified with the first throb of transfluid, Pharma’s palm momentarily going over the head, and Tarn made another, sharp and stifled groan his head snapping up as he panted rapidly through gritted dentae. The hot, sticky, opalescent transfluid spattered across the recharge slab, Pharma’s hand drawing out each hard pulse.

Digits tearing at the bedding, Tarn gritted his dentae hard, optics shuttering as he forced himself to remain as still as possible. He wanted Pharma to work out every last overload charge, to feel the medic’s glossa press up against his valve walls, and Pharma’s hand to stroke his spike fervently, spreading the hot transfluid along the shaft.

Though he bucked again, Pharma’s grip on Tarn’s aft held him steady so that he could continue to hungrily eat at Tarn’s valve through the last waves of Tarn’s overload. Only releasing his grip and letting his glossa slide from Tarn’s valve when the DJD leader collapsed against the recharge slab, Pharma slowly licked up the lubricant smeared on his lips and around his mouth. Listening to Tarn pant and gasp roughly, Pharma used his digit tips to carefully wipe up the lubricant his glossa couldn’t reach, guiding the violet fluid into his mouth.

Walking over to the side of the recharge slab, Pharma turned his attention to his other hand, which had a thick smattering of Tarn’s transfluid on the palm. Licking it up, Pharma looked down at Tarn, who, upon realizing that Pharma was looking at him, lifted his ruby gaze to the medic. Optics narrowing when he realized what Pharma was lapping up off his hand, Tarn raised himself enough that Pharma took a small step back. Remaining silent save for his heavy breathing, Tarn looked at Pharma expectantly, who, after licking up the last streaks of transfluid, cupped his other hand under Tarn’s chin.

“Now then, make good on your promise, DJD leader,” Pharma commanded, drawing out the words ‘DJD leader’ purposefully. “Frag me good and hard and overload on me.”

The last part caught Tarn a little off guard, and he gave Pharma an inquisitive look, to which Pharma only grinned and stepped back to allow Tarn room off the recharge slab.

“You heard me. Certainly not the first time I’ve requested that of you.”

That much was true, though it was something that Pharma only intermittently requested. Studying the medic for just a brief moment, Tarn mentally reminded himself that they only had limited time remaining and practically lunged off the recharge slab. Pushing aside the contented fatigue, focusing on Pharma and wrapping an arm around the medic’s waist to forcibly pull him close, Tarn pressed his digits against Pharma’s interface panel insistently.

Groaning and arching his back, pressing his body against Tarn’s, Pharma made a short pant and looked up at Tarn. He imploringly grasped the sides of Tarn’s face, mindful not to catch his hands on the edges of Tarn’s mask. Tugging Tarn lightly back down to him, Pharma groaned audibly when Tarn pressed his faceplate against Pharma’s lips. The DJD leader hoisted Pharma up, turning and then quickly setting the medic down on the recharge slab. Making a pleased, enticing moan, Pharma quickly wrapped his legs around Tarn’s waist, his interface panel moving away.

Tarn didn’t waste a moment, guiding his spike into Pharma’s valve, gripping hard at Pharma’s hips as the soft, hot mesh tightly enveloped his still transfluid slick spike.

“Hnnn...Tarn!” Pharma groaned, the mess of pleasure pain sending a flurry of signals through him. Clutching in vain at the recharge slab, his back arching, Pharma made a few, short pants before finally relaxing, a heady grin on his lips. “I always do appreciate how filling you are.”

Looking down at Pharma with a mix of exasperation and hunger, Tarn suppressed a growl and leaned forward suddenly. Pressing into the medic as deep as he could, relishing Pharma’s moan, Tarn once again pressed his faceplate against Pharma’s lips. An excited chuckle thrummed from Pharma, and he clutched at the sides of Tarn’s helm.

The DJD leader slid out of Pharma, only to thrust hard back in, grinning when he heard Pharma make a short yelp followed by a contented moan. Stroking at the back of Tarn’s helm with now trembling hands, Pharma gave him a smug grin and kissed again at the faceplate.

“My, my, Tarn...such insistence. You’re doing well on your promise so far.”

Though it was barely visible, Pharma didn’t miss the brief flash of dentae when Tarn grinned, and the medic felt himself tense right as Tarn thrust into him again. One of the DJD leader’s hands clasped over Pharma’s optics, the medic making a surprised noise that was quickly cut off by another moan when the girth of Tarn’s spike stretched his valve’s mesh walls.

“Tarn,” Pharma groaned, lifting one of his legs to stroke his pede across Tarn’s hip as the DJD leader set a rough pace. “Hnf! That’s-ah-that’s it!”

Optics narrowing, but his lecherous smile only widening, Tarn slid up his faceplate partially with his free hand. Pharma’s entire body jerked with each thrust, but the medic was panting heavily past an excited grin, one hand clutching at Tarn’s wrist while the other was massaging against his spike cap. Partially stifling a growl as he leaned forward suddenly, Tarn crushed his lips against Pharma’s, chuckling darkly when Pharma cried out in surprise into his mouth.

“Tarn! I-hmn!”

Wordlessly setting an example of putting one’s mouth to far more productive means, Tarn slid his glossa past Pharma’s lips, slipping it against Pharma’s. Catching Pharma’s lips firmly with his, Tarn continued to explore Pharma’s mouth with his glossa as he fed his overload charges eagerly with each thrust. Pharma’s thick lubricant was dripping down from the medic’s valve entrance, mingling with the few few pulses of transfluid the taut mesh walls had drawn from Tarn’s spike.

Groaning roughly against Pharma’s lips when he felt the walls tighten responsively around his spike, Tarn pulled back just enough to brush his lower lip against Pharma’s dentae. The medic needed no further cue.

A wild grin crossed Pharma’s features and he grabbed the sides of Tarn’s helm before yanking him back down and biting down on Tarn’s lower lip. The pained and pleased moan that Tarn made only added a trace of arrogance to Pharma’s grin, though the moment Tarn drove hard back into him, Pharma arched his back, gasping against the light flecks that sparked behind his still covered optics.

His overload charges burned at his circuits, and Pharma finally relented, opening his spike cap. He started to reach down to stroke at his spike, but Tarn promptly batted away his hand away. Momentary surprise giving way to carnal exhilaration when he felt Tarn’s hand on his spike, Pharma groaned and bit down on his lower lip. Any remnants of pain fading to the pleasure hammering through him, the medic bucked against Tarn, his overload charges flaring promisingly.

“Tarn!” Pharma rasped, reaching up blindly to try and grasp Tarn’s helm once again.

Obediently leaning back down, Tarn let Pharma roughly pull him back down for another, fervent kiss. The medic’s glossa dragged across where his dentae had bitten before pressing his lips against Tarn’s. His audible moan drowning out Tarn’s grunts of effort, Pharma writhed on the recharge slab. His overload charges began to near their peak, and Pharma made a surprised whine when a rush of lubricant pulsed from him and spattered around the base of Tarn’s spike.

Doubling his efforts, Tarn narrowed his optics, forcing back his own overload that was threatening to peak at any moment. Hissing lowly, he kissed Pharma insistently, the medic moaning loudly into his mouth as another burst of lubricant smattered against the base of Tarn’s spike.

“Tarn! Tarn!”

Gasping hoarsely, Pharma started to pant Tarn’s name once more, but before the word could pass his lips, Pharma’s overload charges climaxed. Clawing at Tarn’s shoulders as he bucked up and his back arched sharply, Pharma only half-managed to stifle his ecstatic cry. Senses going into overdrive, optics shuttering off reflexively, Pharma’s pedes scraped across Tarn’s thighs. Moaning and biting down on his bottom lip, Pharma felt the first throbs of Tarn’s transfluid on his midsection right before Tarn’s lips fervently caught his. Clutching tightly at the sides of Tarn’s helm, Pharma continued the fervent kisses, keeping his back arched just enough to relish the hot, viscid transfluid spreading across his midsection and dripping down his sides.

It had taken only the first wave of Pharma’s overload to push Tarn’s own overload to its peak. The already tight mesh walls rhythmically massaged against Tarn’s hard spike and he promptly withdrew from Pharma, lunging forward to both roughly kiss the medic and keep his throbbing spike kept up against Pharma. His spike sliding against Pharma’s with the action, Tarn grabbed Pharma’s side and held the medic up against him, determined to make good on Pharma’s request. Groaning into the kiss, jerking reflexively when Pharma bucked up against him, Tarn shuttered off his optics briefly. His senses lost in the hot, heady mess, Tarn focused solely on Pharma’s ecstatic cries and moans, not even giving it a second thought when the medic clutched at the sides of his helm tightly. He’d made sure that Pharma screamed his name.

The last of his overload charges depleted, Pharma relaxed against the recharge slab and Tarn’s grasp with a heavy sigh. He relinquished his grip on the sides of Tarn’s helm, one hand resting on Tarn’s shoulder while the other stroked at the back of the DJD leader’s helm. He could feel Tarn shuddering against him, and Pharma hummed reassuringly. He heard a metallic click noise and then Tarn removed his hand that was covering Pharma’s optics.

Frowning slightly as his optics worked to adjust to the sudden light intake, Pharma propped himself up on his forearms as Tarn stood up. He smirked contentedly at the DJD leader, who was looking down at him with a rather mute expression...at least, from what Pharma could tell.

“Good news, Tarn,” Pharma purred, dragging his index digit across a smear of opalescent transfluid on his midsection. “You passed your physical.”

“So glad to hear it,” Tarn replied curtly. “And you are as efficient as you claim to be. The ship should be ready to go by now.”

“Very well,” Pharma stated, sucking the transfluid off his index finger. “You’re free to go and I will clean up here. Though, I do ask that you not wait too long for your next physical examination.”

Tarn inspected himself for any evidence of his encounter with Pharma as he carefully slid his interface panel back into place. Once he was sure he was clean, he turned to leave...then paused in mid-step.

“Did you forget something?” Pharma queried, tilting his head to the side.

Pivoting, Tarn walked back over to Pharma, sliding his faceplate back up just enough to reveal his scarred lips. Grasping the side of Pharma’s helm, Tarn leaned forward and kissed the medic firmly, Pharma making a surprised noise at the gesture. Pulling back, Tarn slid his faceplate back into place and gave Pharma a level look before exiting the room. Still in a slight state of shock, Pharma stared at the closed door before one corner of his mouth turned up in a grin.

Though the medic would never see it, Tarn was wearing a very similar grin as he strode down the hallway towards where the _Peaceful Tyranny_ and the DJD were waiting for him.


End file.
